


Seeds of Discord

by RedDice



Category: Durarara!!, Durarara!! (Light Novels)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Assassins & Hitmen, Codependency, Dark!Mikado, De-Aged Characters, Durarara!! - Freeform, Durarara!! Kink Meme, Emotional Manipulation, Gangs, Guns, I just haven't decided on the ships yet, Jealousy, Mind Control, Multi, Not really sure which Saika actually falls under, Obsession, Plot, Plot focused, Raira trio, Rating May Change, Role Reversal, Shizaya?, Slow Build, Slow Burn, There will be romance, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, Violence, bosskado, demonic posession, long fic, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedDice/pseuds/RedDice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Damn it.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Saying that things weren’t going according to plan would have been a massive understatement. Before these cowards cornered him in this alleyway, he had thought that his day would be normal for once. Ikebukuro had seemed strangely relaxed that day, his business phone hadn’t rung once. And he had been foolish enough stumble optimistically forward. He even made plans with Anri and Mikado for hotpot at the latter’s place. That was the sole smart thing he had done all day, because if things took a turn for the worse, they would notice that he was gone. </i></p><p> </p><p>In the city of Ikebukuro, the idea of normalcy is only an illusion. In the shadows, deception and deceit lurk, and poison fester underneath the city's surface. When paths in this city collide, the illusion begins to unravel, one layer at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting small: Masaomi gets hurt, Anri gets violent and Mikado gets worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Hopefully I've fixed the formatting completely this time
> 
> I saw a prompt for a role reversal durarara!!! fic on the kink meme and I was too interested not to give it a try. This is my first drrr fic, so my characterization may be rusty-however I do plan on double-checking it. As well as getting better. All comments are welcome, criticism is as well as long as it's constructive. I'll probably rewrite the first chapter a few times.  
> Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi are all 23. I decided to make Izaya, Shinra and Shizuo all sixteen years old with their seventeeth birthdays not far off. The main characters of Drrr!!! were always a bit too young for my tastes, I might even make them seventeen, I havent decided yet. I have a lot of plans for this fic, and hopefully you'll all stayed tuned to see them play out!

Damn it.

            Saying that things weren’t going according to plan would have been a massive understatement. Before these cowards had cornered him in this alleyway, he had thought that his day would be normal for once. Ikebukuro had seemed strangely relaxed that day, his business phone hadn’t rung once. And he had been foolish enough stumble optimistically forward. He even made plans with Anri and Mikado for hotpot at the latter’s place. That was the sole smart thing he had done all day, because if things took a turn for the worse, they would notice that he was gone.

           He pushed his damp bangs aside to clearly peer at the men who were approaching him from both sides. The alleyway they were in was rather moderate in size, not too large or small. But certainly large enough, it seemed, to accommodate an ambush. Alleyways weren’t his thing, he avoided them like the death magnets they were. Especially for someone like him, who certainly had more enemies than the average person. He liked to think of himself as smart enough to avoid taking shortcut through dark alleyways, regardless of time. When people really wanted to hurt someone, broad daylight was as good a time as any to do it. So why had he deviated from his day to day strategy? The equation for stupidity and randomness was simple: add rain, subtract an umbrella and impatience was born.

           “I have to say that I’m flattered! An impromptu meeting with moi? I mean honestly the fact that you all were so eager to see me that you couldn’t even call first, really said something about how you all feel about me!” he punctuated this with a wink, grinning at them. Playing off his apprehension, now bordering on fear as they continued to approach him. The low, rumbling laughter that surrounded him was far from comforting as the leader stopped about a foot away from him. There were about seven of them, no eight-someone else just came in. Nine, fuck. No color, rogue members of the dollars maybe?

          “So, do you have any idea what this is about? It’s pretty fucking obvious, but we can spell this shit out for you if you want us too.” He was a tall man, broad shoulders, with a disturbingly casual way of conversing.  
“I do have one guess; my sterling personality?”  
“Ha, you’re a funny one aren’t you? Last week we planned to rob a group of tourists, a job that should have went off without a hitch and do you know what happened? The police showed up, we barely escaped in time. And don’t try any of that innocent bullshit, we know it was you.” He said, voice slowly losing it’s casualty.

         Of course Masaomi knew what they were referring to, he had tipped off the police. Now he knew who these people were, lowlife thugs, not even part of a major gang. Simply vultures that consumed anything they could get their hands on. After their first spree earlier in the year, Masaomi had decided to keep tabs on them before stopping their next attack. His grin collapsed, it gradually became smaller, as his lips closed over teeth.

        “Well you got me. Honestly, I’m surprised that you even found me this quickly. Impressive, really Do you know what else would be impressive? If you let me go.” He said coolly, as he analyzed them. Nine opponents definitely interfered with his confidence.  
“No can do bro. Think of this as an educational experience, from now on, you’ll run your mouth less, information broker.” The leader said as he lifted his pipe off his shoulder, as a grin pulled at his lips. Masaomi could hear the ones behind him coming closer as well, and his hands closed into fists. He wondered which will attack first, the ones in the front or behind?

       Soon his question was answered when he felt the air shift from the sudden movement. His reaction time was quick as he pivoted on his heel, slamming his elbow into someone’s stomach. A knife dropped, as the person sagged forward from the pain and the leader is swung the pipe towards him. He’d like to tell himself that it was more reflex than anything that made him throw the subordinate at the leader. The goon blocked the pipe blow completely, and fell to the ground, head bleeding and lolling before all hell breaks loose. Suddenly Masaomi’s world was that of punches and kicks being thrown, some connecting, most blocked as he fights the dirtiest that he has in years. But it was only a matter of time before he was being overpowered, not outmatched but certainly outnumbered as he was punched in the jaw. The first one didn’t stun him much, but the second and third ones certainly did the job.Then a hand was fixed around his throat and his body was pinned against the hard brick. He grimaced at the taste of blood in his mouth.

“I’m surprised that you’re such a high commodity. Most customers don’t want the services of a snitch.” Now the guy sounded angry and Masaomi is tempted to clarify that he and his customers had confidentiality agreements. Not a coward who not only had to corner him but couldn’t even face him one on one. The words almost leave his mouth before the hand squeezes on his windpipe. This might be the first time in years that he’ll be pounded into the concrete.  
“Put him down.” The voice was quiet and feminine but strong, and he recognized it immediately. Anri Sonohara, the strongest person in Ikebukuro and one of his best friends.  
“Excuse me bitch?” he asked and Kida struggled before his neck was squeezed.  
“I’ll only repeat myself once. Put him down and leave now before I change my mind. I won’t ask again.”

      Her tone didn’t change, hadn’t risen one octave, but her hand had closed into a fist. The thugs sized up the acclaimed strongest person in Ikebukuro, she certainly didn't look very dangerous. Not to mention the fact that rumors often weren’t very reliable sources of information. “Leave before you get hurt,” His underlings are crowding around him now, blocking him from her. “I had hoped that I wouldn’t have to do this. But you leave me no choice.” She said, taking off her glasses to wipe off the fog. The moment she put them back on was immediately followed by her punching a goon in the face. Masaomi heard a sharp _crunch!_ as the poor bastard crumpled to the floor and the rest attacked her. She drove her elbow into the stomach of the man behind her, and threw him into a would-be attacker, before she kicked another in the crouch. A punch to the face was how she finished him, before she swung on the others.

     The leader was shocked, understably distracted by Anri’s one woman assault and it easily became his downfall. Masaomi’s foot connected with his crotch in one swift instant, and the brute was crumbling to the floor in the next moment. The blonde immediately began to pat him down for a gun because he refused to make multiple mistakes in the same day. Then with a sigh, he grabbed the man by his collar, forcing his face up.

     “So, any other angry thugs that I need to know about?” He asked, forcing casualness as he ignored his aching throat. There was no question that it would bruise quickly, and Masaomi was certainly annoyed by that. But vanity would have to wait, he needed to find out how many enemies he currently had. Well, how many new enemies. The man at his feet laughed dryly, and Masaomi heard the sound of footsteps somewhere deeper in the alley. Then the distinct sound of a gunshot, and his abdomen was on fire. Blood seeped through his shirt, and all Masaomi could think about was how being shot was nothing like being stabbed.

      Even the feeling of impact was distinctly different as he slid to the floor with laughter surrounding him. The world seemed to slow down as he saw Anri run towards the man who shot him. It was over in seconds, he fired off shots but she didn’t slow down and soon her fist was connecting with his face. Masaomi’s eyes slid closed and she was at his side again, hands pressed against the wound, a mix of frustration and worry on her face. She said something to the gang leader but Masaomi blacked out before he could process it. He woke up to fingers being snapped in front of his face. He opened his eyes a smidgen, quickly recognizing Mikado and his home, before he turned on his side. Well, trying to, before it flared up in pain. “Ugh, five more minutes mom-”

  
     “Are you trying to joke at a time like this? Seriously?” Mikado’s voice toed the line between elevation and shouting. Queue, lecture.  
 Anri began carefully, "Um,"

Mikado was suddenly quiet.

  
     “I think what Mikado is trying to say, is that you could’ve been really hurt-”  
     “Killed Anri! They shot him-”  
     “And that we were really worried.”  
     “You could’ve died on the way over here!” Mikado looked like he was moments away from a heart attack. His expression one of a man who obviously couldn’t decide whether to be furious or relieved that his best friend wasn’t dead.  
     “Mikado, chill okay? Hear me out, those guys cornered me in the alleyway. They were upset about what happened with those thugs a few weeks ago and tried to teach me a lesson-”  
     “They shot you-”  
     “Mikado, calm down. I'm fine, see? You stitched me up like a pro, why aren't you an actual doctor again?”  
     “Yeah sure just imagine the nightmare that would be. You stumbling into my emergency room with all sorts of knife wounds and gunshots, I’m sure my superiors would love that.” Mikado groaned and ruffles his own hair. Masaomi doesn’t miss how he avoids the question.  
     “Yeah just imagine, the possibility of missing out on seeing this hot body every week-”  
     “You know that’s not-”  
     “Not to mention Anri’s-” He added with a playful leer and Mikado’s face turned beet red.  
     “You-!”

        After a few hours they’ve settled down in Mikado’s living room, Masaomi happily sprawled out in the laps of both Anri and Mikado. Anri smiled a little, while Mikado ignored him, and rolled his eyes as they fell into silence. Masaomi thought back on their earlier conversation as he laid in his best friend’s lap. _Why don’t you become an actual doctor?_ The answer was obvious, there was something about this life that attracted him. Something about knowing that any second a criminal could be stumbling through his door riddled with bullets that was appealing to Mikado. About a job that had no technical hours that could call him in at any moment, one that could cost him. Chaos was always surrounding his home and Mikado loved it. And that bothered Masaomi, his friend’s attraction to the dark and dangerous side of life troubled him. He had never wanted to involve either of them in this. His life.

        Being an information broker was something that he had fallen into. In high school he had no prospects, no future, only parents who obviously didn’t care about him. And then he met Shinichi, and his life suddenly had potential. One that involved close encounters with some innocents, but mostly with criminals from all walked of life. Still it was better than the life that had been set before him earlier. A life of struggling, of working at a dead end job at a fucking Mcdonald’s, or Seven Eleven for his entire life. He could have money, a house instead of a shitty apartment, the life he always wanted. He just never expected to drag his friends down with him.

        But maybe he should have, thing were already in the making even back in highschool. After the incident at his home, Anri’s opponents seemed to increase daily, and Mikado only became more interested in the Ikebukuro underground. The only thing that makes it bearable now is that he could protect them, he has resources. People at his fingertips that owe him favors and jump when he asked them to. He only hopes that in the end it’ll be enough, and if he goes down in flames that he’ll burn alone.

**********************************************************************************  
        A few hours later, a young man exited the subway car, dragging a bag of luggage behind him. He was exhausted, that much was clear from the bags under his eyes. It was sharp contrast to the wide smile on his face as he fixed his glasses and took in the city with a large sigh.  
“So this is Ikebukuro, well it’s a lot brighter than I imagined! Now where is-”  
“There you are,” Izaya said, coming out from behind a pillar. His eyes were on his phone as he tapped away at his keys, only put away when he drew closer.  
“I was worried sick, honestly-”  
“Yeah, yeah, help me out with this will you? These are heavy,” Shinra groaned as he practically pushed the bags into Izaya’s hands. The slighter shorter man made a small displeased noise as he took the bag. “You know that wasn’t the warmest welcome I could’ve gotten. No ‘glad to see you Izaya’ or ‘thanks for meeting me at the subway’ or even a ‘please’-”

 

     “Please, are you really complaining right now? I’ve been here for like, three minutes. I’m honestly more concerned with finding a bed than your feelings. At least now I live alone,” He reflected, rubbing his eyes. “We live near each other right?”  
     “Well of course! We’re even in the same class at school, luckily enough. It’s interesting how things just fall into place, isn’t it?” He asked, and Shinra nodded numbly, as he yawned and stretched.

     “Yeah sure, so what are the classes like? Are they hard?”  
     “I don’t find them difficult,” Izaya began as they walked up the stairs, approaching the street. Then a rider dressed in black sped down it on a motorcycle. On it’s tail was nearly a taskforce of officers, all probably driving over the speed limit. As it got closer he thought he saw something black that clung to the bike itself, almost like malleable shadows. It was gone too quickly for Shinra to properly discern what it is, and soon he was just watching it drive away.

  
     “Interested?” Izaya’s face had broken into his cheshire grin as he stepped closer.  
  
     “No way! You know that person?”  
  
     “Well,” He dropped Shinra’s bags and wrapped an arm around the other boy, pulling him closer.  
  
  
     “Dude.”  
  
     “There’s a legend in this city, one of the black rider. The story goes that he stalks the streets at night, searching for it’s removed head.” Izaya told him, before he released him and grabbed his luggage while Shinra groaned.  
  
     “I thought you had something to tell me about the actual rider-”  
     “So what if I didn’t? A story’s a story! There’s joy in the very act of hearing it. Besides, how likely are you to actually meet that person?”  
     “Not very, but-”  
     “So why does it matter? Do you think that twenty years from now you’ll think back and remember that stranger you saw once while you were in high school?”  
     “.....no.” He admitted reluctantly, irritated with how Izaya’s smile only grew.

 

       “Anyway, we need to get you home, it’s getting dark. Although being robbed would probably be an exciting experience for you, your first night’s a bit early isn’t it?” He said casually as he started to walk again. Shinra steadily followed after him, his mind still on the biker. He was curious, unnervingly so, although it was far from rational. Izaya was right, he’d probably never actually meet that person, it was pointless. Besides, he had came to Ikebukuro for a reason and Izaya’s urban legends weren’t one of them. Still the image of the motorcyclist stayed seared into his mind, was the focus of his thoughts until he fell asleep. There was no point, none at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo tries handle a crisis within the yellow scarves, Shinra struggles with love and Mikado has an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I think I'm going to trying to update every two weeks.  
> Shinra's feelings towards Celty may come of as obsessive, because they are in and out of Canon. The novels put more focus on it than the anime, But only because the latter hasn't been completed yet. This is not a spoiler, as this behavior is actually evident in the anime. Anyway I base my characterization off the novels mainly because it let's you see from multiple points of view. There's also more material to work with and people get to know the characters more imo. Both the anime and the novels are really helpful for writing fan fiction though.  
> I also made a mistake when I posted this in the morning with a character's age, but I rectified it.

Chapter 2.

_Bam!_ _Bam! Bam!_  

      The sound of fists hitting the punching bag echoed off the walls as Shizuo beat it to a pulp. His shirt hung from one of the various hooks on the walls. Body and scarf drenched in sweat from the combined elements of time spent here and the sheer amount of force he exerted in his punches. Boxing was in fact, not one of his favorite forms of fighting, nor was it his favorite sport. In fact, one could say that this form of fighting was his absolute _least_ favorite. Still, boxing had its purposes, stress relief and anger  being it’s current one.

 

      “Still doing that, huh?” The young man that had joined him was Tom, with Vorona not far behind. “Damn, your stamina is something else.”

      “The underlings have returned, they carried out your orders concerning the investigation of the disappeared persons. I am disappointed to inform you that their results were inconclusive. My alternative suggestion is for I myself to carry out the task instead-” Vorona began.

      “Absolutely not.” Shizuo said, as he grabbed a towel.

      “I will not fail.”

      “We both know why you sure as hell _aren’t_ going after our enemies alone. You aren’t hurting anyone. I promised Simon.” He said flatly as he dried himself off.

      “ _Da_ ,

but it is customary for the yellow scarves to avenge their own, is it not?”

      “I wouldn’t call avenging the act of torturing some punk on the street. That bullshit doesn’t fucking work, people will say anything if you hold them under a knife.”

      “Affirmative. The method of torture has many shortcomings that I have already taken into consideration. Many of which lack existence when the victim is indeed guilty. Mistakes are not made by me.” Vorona reminded him, her expression remaining the same.

      “You’re not going.”

      “Shizuo-!”

      “Vorona can come with me.” Tom cut in, not wavering when Shizuo’s glare became fixed on him. To say that he didn’t agree with his proclamation was an understatement, but he trusted Tom. “Fine then. Do what you want.” he huffed, and Vorona left.

      “It won’t be a problem, she won’t hurt anyone while I’m watching her. Vorona’s effective and she wants to be used, so we should use her. Especially in dire circumstances such as this. Three of our men are missing.”

      “I know, but we have to be careful with Vorona.” He didn’t need to tell the other how much her inclination towards violence bothered him. He had always felt some kind of relief when he punched someone in the face. It was a chance to express his volcanic rage, to let his anger loose. But Shizuo had noticed early on that for Vorona, it was something else entirely. For the most part, her eyes were cold and robotic during battle. But when she encountered a challenge, those blue orbs lit up with life. She _loved_ it.

 

     “I will. Your orders boss?” He said the last word with a smile, and Shizuo himself couldn’t help the slight one he gives in response.

     “First order of business. No one does shit until I give the order. You and Vorona are going to follow the men spotted near one of our hideouts. She hurts absolutely no one unless you two are attacked. Follow them, if we’re lucky then they’ll still have more people on their agenda. If you catch them in the act, bring them back here. I’ll handle interrogation.”

     "Right, do you have any ideas? Suspect organizations?” Tom said, running his hand through his hair. At the question, one face immediately came to mind, and the blonde scowls.  The next punch succeeded in sending the bag flying.

 

     “I know who would do shit like this! Ori-fucking-hara-that lousy fucking flee is always fucking people over.” he snapped, while Tom only sighed at the removed and now dented punching bag. “It’s dead. I liked that one.” he mused as he takes a seat near his heaving leader.

     “While Orihara is definitely the type to cause trouble, what would he have to gain from kidnapping a member of the yellow scarves?”

     “To get at me. He’s too much of a fucking coward to face me on his own-”

     “But he’s perfectly willing to send his groupies after you. Test of allegiance or not, do you think that he could wait this long without gloating? Unless he expects you to come to him-”

     “Then I’ll go right now!”

     “Wait!” Tom said firmly, rising, hands up.

     “Why?”

     “If he’s waiting for you to come, then it’s a trap. Just imagine how happy he would be to lock you away for even a few days. And you can’t let that happen because-”  Tom pointed out, sighing as he sinks back into the couch.       

     “People rely on me, I know. But that fucking flee bag always makes me so, _angry._ Thing is, I also don’t want to flatter the fool by implying he could pull shit like this off. It would be just like him to put the Yellow Scarves in a situation where peace is nearly impossible. And he knows that I hate violence!”

     “We’ve been in dangerous situations before. This isn’t the first time someone has attacked our gang.” He reminded him, trying to calm Shizuo down. Things usually fared better that way.

     “It’s the first kidnapping.  We have a code in that we apply-what term did you use?”

     “Proportionate retribution?”

     “Yeah, that. The punishment has to fit the crime, and even when dealing with the scum of the fucking earth-all we’ve done is beat the living shit out of people. But when one kidnaps someone, then one has to wonder what the fuck for. It isn’t to play house.” he growled, as he punched the wall, wishing that he still had a functional punching bag.  Tom was silent for a few moments, finally understanding the magnitude of the situation they were in.  Usually when people were taken captive, unspeakable things tended to follow. .

 

     The entire situation contained a surreal quality in which he struggled to find a clear solution. “You’re right, if the people taken aren’t rescued in time, we may have to break one of our own rules.” He admitted, referring to the one prohibiting murder. Shizuo had long maintained that the yellow scarves rarely dealt in torture and never took lives. This situation could compromise those values, because if the group wanted a bloodier end to these assailants, he wouldn’t be able to fault them. “Fuck.” Tom cursed, and Shizuo grimaced before he lit a cigarette.

     "The chains of command are real. Of course they are,” he mutters as he blows out a stream of smoke. “You should get some rest Tom. Long day tomorrow.”

     “Right. Call me if you need to talk alright?” Tom asked. _Instead of pounding random thugs into the ground because they looked at you wrong._ He thought before something occurred to him, something they overlooked.

     “What about the Dollars? They’ve been on the rise for the two years now. What if they want some notoriety by putting some of our members in hospital beds? Or in graves?” Tom suggests, and Shizuo isn’t sure how that would be much better.

     “Fuck. See if any of our members-wait you’re busy dealing with the kidnappers with Vorona. Shit. I’ll find out on my own, you get some rest.” Shizuo said, as he turned back to his damaged punching bag, reflecting on how he got here. How he reached this point in his life where murder was an act that he could be forced to commit.

  


     His temper had always been something nearly impossible to rein in. He and Kasuka had lived in a neighborhood where passivity was the best option for survival. Such an environment was naturally at odds with Shizuo’s personality. He learned how to fight by getting the shit kicked out of him every day. Ironically enough violence was something that he loathed, despised even. One thing was clear to him early on however, and that was that peace couldn’t keep them safe-not here.

 

     By the age of twelve, his life could be summed up by the words “fighting” and “Kasuka”. His brother was what drove most of his actions, his goal originally being to make a point. That Heiwajima Shizuo was a monster,capable of absolute destruction and one that therefore shouldn’t be bothered. His hope being that fear would keep garden variety thugs at bay from him and his brother. Accurate or not, being viewed as a monster could have been achieved, if he didn’t have a habit of saving people. Weaklings like he had been, punks that bit off more than they could chew, innocents that wandered into the wrong neighborhood. He would stumble across them being cornered into alleyways, harassed in the street and intervene. They would return the favor, and soon enough he would have a group of people trailing him. Some people hoping for protection, others determined to return the favor, Tom falling somewhere in between. That was how the yellow scarves had been born.

 

    The name had been a one off suggestion made by a minor member, but Shizuo had accepted it because ‘why the hell not?’. He had long ago accepted that his life would be filled with violence, a gang was a gang, the name didn’t matter. Shizuo had always hated violence, but peace was always something he struggled to attain, now he had lost all faith in it. Soon enough, that hatred gradually grew to include himself  as his temper became harder to control. Until one day he got into a brawl outside of Russia Sushi and everything had changed. The memories rose within him as he left their primary hideouts, deciding that it was best to head home. Shizuo had been punching his enemies the ground, when he intervened. A large black man that had grabbed each of the boys by their collars and held them apart.

 

    “Why do you fight?” He had asked them. Shizuo couldn’t even remember the reason, but he knew that it was something childish and stupid. Still back then, he angrily shouted his reason while trying to escape, and the man had only laughed at them. He introduced himself as Simon, before he urged the group of angry boys inside. He insisted on them eating at his shop and gave them advice on their problems. Shizuo didn’t know why he came back. Perhaps it was because for the first time in ages, someone aside from Kasuka treated him like a person.

  


     He began helping out at the shop to apologize for the fight. Such a display certainly didn’t improve their chances for customers. Simon and Dennis became akin to fathers for him, they taught him discipline, the importance of food and above all else, self control. These lessons were taught to him, ironically, by fighting,but for two reasons. The primary one was clear, despite their preference for pacifism, the reality was that Shizuo was already the leader of a growing gang. A gang that was mostly comprised of victims that he saved. Street fighting could only carry him so far when his enemies might have weapons at their disposal. The second, was that the principles of martial arts could actually teach him self control. It was precisely because of this that they taught him aikido, the fighting form with no offensive attacks.

 

     He met Vorona a few weeks later, during a freezing day in January when he came to help out at the shop. They were in one of the additional rooms, Simon, Dennis and a Caucasian girl that he didn’t know.  She had been sparring with Simon, like he himself had done many times before. It hadn’t taken him long to notice the distinct differences between their styles, where his attacks screamed anger, hers somehow shrieked _joy_. He could see it in the way her eyes burned every time she threw a punch, every time she dodged a blow. Her damning flaw had been her curiosity, eyes sliding to Shizuo shortly after he entered. This made an opening, and soon Simon was pushing her down to the floor. “Hello! Shizuo you are here early!”

 

    “I figured that you’d have a lot of extra work. Considering the snow outside. Who is that?” Shizuo’s question had been rather to the point, as he had never been shy about questions. Simon only laughed while Dennis smiled goodnaturedly. “This is Vorona! Her father sends her to live with us, so we help her train and teach her morals. She is very good at fighting, much like yourself Shizuo. She also has poor impulse control, also like yourself. Perhaps you two could become good friends, da?” Simon had asked him. Shizuo is minorly distracted by how Vorona’s face lit up at his fighting comment.

“Friends? Sure.”

“Yes. We can be the best type of friends. The type that test each other’s strength.” her way of speaking is odd. He noted how her Japanese was only lightly accented in Russian, but her syntax was weird. “I don’t fight females. Sorry.”

 

“Why? If you fear harming me, then no need for fear. I am most confident in my ability to evade all of your attacks and then destroy you, Shizuo.” She had said, sounding confident despite being pinned to the floor. He took one look at her, the lithe blonde girl who somehow hadn’t been instantly floored by Simon. Neither was he these days, but he trained day in and out to reach this point. He briefly wondered if she was simply talented or if she had done the same.

 

     “No thanks.” He had said, assuming that it would be the end of it.  After that she became more of an observer than anything, often watching his sparring sessions with Simon. Then it extended to outside the shop, where she began straying behind him and his gang. For some reason, she had a rather strange fascination with watching him fight.  When his rages would take over, and Tom would have to pull him away, her interest had hit it’s peak. Her eyes would shine as she followed after them, bombarding him with questions despite his obvious disdain for the topic. One night, her questions drove him to punch a metal pole, an event that left him three fingers short on his right hand. Out of passive aggression, he began to do the same, asking her random questions out of mockery. She would answer the questions without fail, and he realized that she was more than a fighting machine. But rather, a person of almost endless technical knowledge and the intelligence to properly apply it.

 

     Concepts however, were often tricky for her to fully understand. The concept of not killing opponents wasn’t something she actually grasped. When she began involving himself in the activities of the yellow scarves-it wasn’t much of a surprise. Soon enough, he had grown accustomed to Vorona and her bizarre habit of borderline stalking him. To the Russian girl who spoke in robotic Japanese and who doubled as an encyclopedia. The days arrived where she would hang out with both him and Tom. On slow days Shizuo spent hours asking her questions. Most of the time he was disinterested in the actual content of her answers, but instead in the fact that she knew.  

 

      Things changed during one winter night when he had been attacked by an enemy group. He had been outnumbered, but they were outmatched, until one of the fucking cowards shot him. The assholes left him for dead, but he had been lucky, the bullet missed major organs and arteries. It was during his week in the hospital that he noticed something odd while watching the news.  A recent massacre, one that caught his attention when he recognized the victims faces. It didn’t take genius to realize that she had massacred his enemies. He and the others demanded to know _why_ she killed all of those people. She gave two answers, the first was because they shot Shizuo. But the second had come out of left field.

      “Because it was fun.”

 

       He made her a member of the yellow scarves to manage and monitor her, but now….it seemed less likely that it would work. He put so much effort into protecting the yellow scarves and keeping it together. Now everything he had ever worked for was falling apart at the seams.

********************************************************************************************************

       Shinra never thought of himself as an insomniac. Still the fact that it he was surfing the web at nearly three a.m certainly implied that he should start. Or pick up better sleeping habits in the future, because he was in fact tired and he did in fact have school soon. Still the young man had things to worry about as he typed away his night. Specifically regarding his messages being answered by his mystery friend. When he was a child, his parents had moved him around often. Naturally that only made it more difficult for the already peculiar Shinra to make friends. Eventually, it was a pursuit he had entirely given up on, until he began entering chat rooms. First those targeted at his age group, but soon their immaturity grated him. Ultimately, he developed a rather bad habit of sneaking into chat rooms for teenagers and adults, until he finally found the age neutral ones. That was where he had met her, when he was around ten years old.

 

       Setton, the alias of his friend, had never told him anything concrete about herself. Not her age, not her race, not even her gender, but that was the one thing he was sure of. The voice he heard when he read her messages was definitely female. Advice was what she preferred to give him, countless lines of it. He made her angry sometimes, but even then it always had an endearing edge to it. Just like everything else she did really.

 

       As the years went by, he became obsessed with actually meeting this woman. This person who offered an unique but wise perspective on his problems. Who seemed to be so knowledgeable about the world, yet surprisingly and adorably ignorant about the simplest of things. He was in love. It was something he came to terms with in middle school and with each year his feelings only grew. He even tried to find her, attempting to locate her IP address multiple times but each time ended in failure. Eventually he had begun to lose faith, until Izaya contacted him with an invitation to Ikebukuro and a promise. _“I have a solution to your problem of chronic heartbreak. She’s in ikebukuro, somewhere anyway. ”_

 

       That was the real reason why he moved to Ikebukuro. Why he was still awake at 3 a.m, with fingers that shook as he waited for Setton to get online. He planned on telling her that they were in the same city now, and his fingers shook in apprehension. He wanted to wait until she got online first, that would make everything so much better. He’s just about to log off when finally Setton joins the chat room.

 

Setton! Hey!

[Hello to you Shinra! How are you?]

Fine, just moved into my new apartment.

[ Work is stressful as always. You moved? When? Why?

Were you unhappy at your old home?]

No, but I wanted to expand my horizons! My hometown was boring, I’m sure I’ll be happier here. :)

[But you had a life there Shinra. At least your parents are with you.]

Actually nope, left them behind too. I’m all alone here, except for Izaya that is.

[What? Shinra no! You can’t just uproot your life, stability is vital during your teen years!

And I’m not sure if Izaya there is better than being alone, considering the stories that you’ve told me.]

Setton I’ll be fine! I’m almost an adult anyhow. So don’t worry, everything will be fine!

[I sure hope so. Where did you move to?]

Ikebukuro. And according to my sources, you live here too! Am I right?

[How did you know that?]

 

     He was unsurprised at the urgency he detected in her text, but he was hoping that his excitement would catch on. He sighed as he quickly typed a response.

Sorry, can’t do that, secret. Unless of course you want to play a secret swapping game?

[Shinra this isn’t a game, this is serious! I should’ve stopped talking to you years ago once I’ve noticed your crush! I’ve already told you that my life isn’t normal. Trying to get close to me is dangerous and this isn’t the first time that I’ve told you this!’]

Still Setton, you won’t tell me any more than that. You can trust me, I’m not scared.

[That’s the problem!]

\-------------Setton has left the chat room.

 

Shinra sighed as he leaned back from his laptop. _Well that didn’t end well ._

  


********************************************************************************************************

      Mikado felt weary as he closed the door behind Masaomi, briefly entertaining making him stay. The house was certainly large enough, his illegal activities paid well-if nothing else. He sinks into his sofa, eyes sliding closed, the sound of Anri washing dishes reaching his ears. he was tempted to try to stop her, offer to do them instead, as it was _his_ house afterall. It bothers him, because it hardly seemed fair for her to do his housework. Still, she liked it and it was hard for him to deny her, so they’ve fallen into a sort of ritual. Lately, worrying about Masaomi has become something like a ritual as well.

 

     “Mikado?” She said carefully, stepping into the room.

     “Anri, it’s getting _worse_! Will you carry him in riddled with bullets next?” he groaned, hand in his hair. “Mikado-I won’t let that happen.” The resolve in her voice was enough to make him actually look at her. He couldn’t remember the last time he had ever seen her look so determined. “Don’t misunderstand me! I’m not doubting your ability to protect him-it’s just…..you can’t be with him all the time Anri.”

     “Mikado, please calm down, I understand why you’re worried but....Masaomi can hold his own. He’s not helpless when we’re not around, and generally he’s very careful. Especially because he’s so terrified of leading his enemies back to us.” RIght. Yet another thing that bothered him about Masaomi’s way of thinking. He wasn’t worried about himself, but rather about _them._ What Mikado truly hated was that, to an extent, he was right to be afraid. Most people weren’t too keen on the idea of attacking Sonohara. Mikado, on the other hand, was an easy target, something that Anri was too nice to say.

    “Today he could have died Anri.”

    “Mikado I know, it’s okay to be worried about your friends.” Her hand grasped his, and she smiled kindly. He was blushing, he had to be, as he returned her smile. She was close enough to kiss, and not for the first time he was thinking of _them_. He and Anri, together, and he wonders if she had thought of it too. Then her phone beeped, interrupting the moment before Mikado could say or do something stupid. “Oh, sorry Mikado but I have to go! Mika needs me with a case,” She said hastily as she grabbed her bag. Mikado’s face lit up as he rose to lead her out.

    “Oh? What are you guys investigating now?”  He asked as they headed towards the door. Her face darkens and she adjusts her glasses some.

    “A lot of people have disappeared lately, and we’re thinking that it could be foul play. We’ve been hired to investigate them.” Anri explained as she put her coat on.

    “Foul play? You think that someone’s doing this? Like a serial killer or something?”

    “It could be. Yesterday night there was another kidnapping, this time two girls. Be careful okay? I know that you’re always expecting clients, but take precautions okay?” she said as she stepped outside. “You’re telling me! Anri you could get hurt!” Masaomi’s lifestyle wasn’t the only thing that kept him up at night. Anri working as Mika Harima’s bodyguard was definitely another cause for worry. The two of them had been close friends in high school. After they had graduated, Harima became a private detective due to her natural affinity for spying on others. Due to her _unique_ personality, Mikado and Masaomi had never liked her much. Still she was effective, and she often had Anri accompany her to protect her from less than savory suspects.

 

     Anri only smiled at his comment. as she buttoned her coat.

     “Don’t worry about me Mikado, I’ll be fine. See you soon, okay?” She said as she left. Mikado watches her before going back inside, and locking the door. He hated how empty his house felt without them, but represses it as he trudges to his bedroom. His mind is swarmed with thoughts about Anri, Masaomi and his own weakness.

 

  _And I told them to be careful. What a joke._ When it came down to it, he was the weakest member of their group. And if someone actually did attack the three of them, he would be absolutely useless in a fight. Those thoughts plagued him as he tried to sleep in vain. All he could think about was how he was the load they carried. That he couldn’t protect them and how he would do anything to change that. For a moment, in the midst of his ravenous self pity, he almost falls asleep. Until a sharp buzzing rings through his apartment and he rolls over with a groan, reaching for his phone. He had hacked into the building’s cameras ages ago, connecting them to his personal phone for convenience, but that still didn’t compensate for such a late call. Who was he kidding? When did his customers get injured during the day?

 

      As predicted, there was someone standing outside of his door. A man with blue hair, and a bleeding side, that looked like he belonged in high school. That alone was enough to make Mikado hurry, as he pulled on his labcoat, as he rushed out of his bedroom. The weight of his taser was a comfort as he opened the door for him, and immediately helped him inside.

     “You need to tell me what exactly happened so that I can treat you okay? I have patient confidentiality-trust me you won’t get in trouble.” He said as he carries the young man inside, keeping pressure on the wound. His operating room was set up right next to the living room and for a reason.

     “Someone robbed me, I’m assuming for my wallet.” The boy gasped out, wincing as Mikado pried his hands away from the wound. “Did the bullet exit? And where were you?”

     “I cut through an alley, and no. I couldn’t find an exit wound.” He looked pale and his left side was absolutely soaked in blood. it wasn't a pretty sight.

     “I need you to calm down, I’m going to remove your shirt too, okay?”

     “No, can you just push it up-”

     “It could get in the way-” Mikado protested.

     “Please Doc? I trust you and all, but just this one favor? Kind of shy.”

      “Right. Take this blanket-right now your temperature has to be normal to make sure that your blood coagulates properly. And calm down okay, I haven’t lost a patient yet.” Something Mikado thought was pretty damn impressive considering how ninety percent of his patients were thugs.

 

      Still he cleaned the wound, as his ears waited for the telltale sounds of pain that would follow. Except his patient was silent, and when Mikado lifted his gaze, he noticed that the teenager was actively watching him. _His eyes are crimson. Kind of weird? And why is he watching?_ The kid averts his eyes quickly enough, but it still strikes Mikado as odd. Most people actively concerned themselves with his walls while he was operating on them. Generally, people preferred not to watch themselves being operated on.

 

       Aside from that, the operation went on without much incident, although his patient refused painkillers. “I’ll get you ice for your wound, incase it swells, okay? You need to be careful from now on, because you don’t want to rip your stitches.” He said as he left the room, grabbing a towellet. When he came back the teen was sitting up, a pill bottle grasped in his hand.

      “What are you doing?” Mikado asked warily as apprehension rose in his throat. He had a feeling that there was something off about his mystery patient. And it was something that worried Mikado on a fundamental level. The majority of his patients were involved in something illegal but this kid, the vibe he got from him. It was something other.

 

      “These are expensive, you’re an underground doctor right? How did you get these? Especially from Izumi Corporations, they price the hell out of their meds. I mean they’re effective but some people have family to feed, right?” He said flashing a smile.

      “Right. I have my methods. Shouldn’t you get going? Won’t your parents get worried about you if you’re gone too long?” Mikado said carefully, hand slipping into his lab coat. Fingers curling around his taser. The kid glanced up, red eyes meeting blue ones, before he averted them.

      “They’re dead.”

      “Oh! I’m sorry-” He began, voice panicked, as he wondered why he always said the wrong thing. But the kid only laughed at him, holding up a hand.

      “Relax, that was a joke.”

      “A joke?”

      “You think I’m a teenager right? Ha, that’s funny, everyone does. Can’t be helped when I look so girly and young right? I’m twenty years old, my parents stopped giving me curfews years ago. But you’re right I do have places to be, thanks for helping me out!” He said the last line quite cheerfully as he pulls his thin coat back on. While Mikado felt absolutely mortified, but he really didn't want to annoy the other male with his apologies. So instead he walked him to the door.

     “Oh, I realized, I never asked you for your name.” he said with a smile, as he offered his hand.

     “Mikado, and yours?” He said, purposely omitting his last name as he shook hands with him.

     “Kuronuma Aoba.”

 

*****************************************************************************

***********************************


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinra meets Shizuo, Anri and Mika investigate the kidnappings, Izaya is naughty, and Aoba has to resolve a conflict in the workplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took to write. If it makes anyone feel better, this is the longest chapter that I have written so far. So I hope that it compensates for the waiting time. 
> 
> I originally wanted the Izaya-centric section to homage and parallel the first scene of the anime and the novel-kind of a combination. Ultimately I changed my mind, but some parts of that still remain. 
> 
> Also, important fact that my beta felt that I should mention;  
> In canon, Mika Harima became obsessed with Seji because he saved her from thugs offscreen.
> 
> Lastly I would like to thank DinerDash69 and Cthulu for betaing this for me!

      “You do know that if you were lying to me then I’ll just go back home, right?” Shinra said as idly played with his spoon. He and Izaya were eating on the roof, the latter sat on the railing-completely at ease. Shinra was the epitome of restless, even though he kept it hidden. Celty hadn’t logged back on at all that night, and she remained absent in the morning. Obviously she thought that ignoring him would make his affections wane.

      “Shinra, are you accusing me of lying? Really, I’m hurt.” He said casually as he threw his trash over the edge.

      “I’ve been here for eighteen hours and you still haven’t told me how we’re supposed to find her. And I think that she’s angry at me.” Shinra's last sentence came close to a groan.

      “Well that sounds unfortunate, did you expect her to be happy? You did track her down without her permission afterall. Did you expect her to be happy about that?” Izaya asked with a grin before he stepped onto the roof.

      “Well  _no_ , but I’m not happy that she’s upset with me either.” He complained as he waited for his friend to reach him. It wouldn’t be a good idea to be late for a class on the first day.

      “Well what can you do? It was a simple choice really. Either let the love of your life stay just out of your reach, or violate their privacy and pull them into your life. Obviously the true choice was the latter.” He said casually with a grin as they descended down the stairs.

      “Are you making fun of me?” Shrina asked. As Izaya turned to answer, a female student bumped into Shinra. She stopped immediately and turned to him with a scowl.

      “Watch where you’re going.” She snapped at him, sending him a scathing glare before she continued walking. Shinra watched her leave with an incredulous expression.

      “Well she seemed nice.”

      “Namie Yagiri.”

      “You know her?” Shinra asked and Izaya shrugged.

      “I know everyone.” He said matter of factly as they entered the hall. Shinra opened his mouth to inquire, when a chair slammed into Izaya. It sent the shorter male flying across the hall in an instant. His assailant, a tall, angry student with blonde hair and sunglasses.

      “Izaya!” He screamed and Shinra immediately jumped between them.

      “Um hey there-I understand that he’s an ass but killing him is a bit extreme don’t you think?” he asked as he held up his arms, blocking Izaya from the other’s view.

      “Who the fuck are you?” The angry student demanded.

      “Shinra Kishianti?” Shinra’s answer was more of a question than anything. More along the lines of ‘please like my name enough to let me live’ than anything.

      “I don’t know you.” He said as grabbed ahold of an open locker door.

      “Well naturally as I only just transferred here today. Here look I know that Izaya is an asshole but don’t you think throwing stuff at him on sight is a bit overboard?”

      “If you just transferred here today, then how the hell do you know who Izaya is?” He demanded and Shinra stepped away slowly. This conversation was going south fast.

      “Um-”

      “Are you _friends_ with that flea?!” His voice rose to a scream as he picked up a trashcan _._ Suddenly everything clicked, the shouting, and the irrational hatred of Izaya. He was the ‘monster’ that Izaya occasionally complained about, the sole person he claimed to hate. Shiuzo Heiwajima. The man who was currently swinging a garbage bin towards Shinra.

      In the next moment, the new student was jerked to the side by his arm, barely evading the attack. Holding onto his forearm was Izaya, eyes narrowed in irritation as he pushed Shinra aside.

as he took a step forward. A crowd was gathering around them, students both curious and anxious as they watched the confrontation.

     “Picking on innocent new students now Shizuo? How hypocritical of someone who claims to defend the weak, but then again what else can I expect from a monster?” Izaya asked calmly,

     “Cut this shit out.” A voice rang from outside the crowd, as another young man joined them. He wore a hat despite being indoors, and walked with the sort of confidence that had to be backed up with strength. Shizuo paused when his eyes laid on the other man, before he scowled.

     “Dotachin!” Izaya exclaimed happily and the other man scowled.

     “You know that’s not my name.”

     “Kadota, what the hell do you want?” Shizuo demanded.

    “A school hallway isn’t the best place to fight, and with your record, can you really afford another detention? Especially over Orihara?” Kadota asked

    “Well that stings.” Izaya commented as Shizuo glared at him. Then he dropped the locker door, an action that obviously required effort.

    “No, I don’t. A flea isn’t worth that kind of trouble, especially when I can always kick his ass on the street.” Shizuo commented before he began to walk away, and Izaya scowled at him.

    “Funny how he never seems to accomplish that.” He muttered, before motioning to Shinra.

    “Let’s go.”

 

     The walk to class was a quiet one, and Izaya spent most of it in an angry silence. The next class was no different, and his mood didn’t improve until the final class of the day.

    “Shinra…..did you do any of your own research on Ikebukuro?” he asked and his friend immediately perked up.

    “Yeah! You’re right, this place is far from boring! I can’t believe all the crime that happens here! With the gang wars and the slasher attacks…..although that maniac seems to have calmed down for awhile now.” Shinra said excitedly. He read through the town’s history to pass the time while he waited for Setton to come back. It certainly kept him distracted.

    “A simple ‘yes’ would have worked.”

    “Oh don’t be mean to me just because you’re angry at Shizuo. What did you do to him anyway? Why does he hate you so much?” Shinra asked and Izaya smiled.

    “Honestly, absolutely nothing. The animal just seemed to have a problem since day one. I wouldn’t take much time trying to understand him or his logic. That monster doesn’t make sense.” He responded as the bell rung.

    “He can’t hate you this much for no reason-” Shinra said, his interest already caught as he followed his friend out of the room.

    “Does it really matter why? Would any of that justify attempting to clobber me with a metal door? The reason behind a monster’s actions is irrelevant.” he responded as they left the building.

    “I certainly don’t think so.” Already curiosity had taken hold inside of the other’s heart. And it centered on one Shizuo Heiwajima. Izaya sighed before he smiled at his friend.

    “Oh of course. You’re interested in the monster aren’t you? Why am I not surprised? Fair warning, he’s the leader of the yellow scarves-”

    “He’s a gang leader? You have a gang leader trying to kill you?”

    “-and danger seems to follow him wherever he goes.” Izaya finished, as if he hadn’t interrupted. “Now can we stop talking about Hewajima? Really this topic is making me nauseous. Let’s talk about something else, how’s your math homework? Raira is known for its rigorous courses afterall.” he commented, changing the subject and Shinra groaned.

    “It’s not hard, but it’s so much. An entire packet for my first day?”

    “Remember, it’s only the first day. Not anyone else’s. I can help with it if you want, we’re neighbors for a reason.” Izaya reminded him and Shinra paused at that.

    “Don’t you have to take your sisters to their martial arts classes? School just ended, you should go.” He told him, remembering the complaints Izaya would have regarding them. Their parents still insisted that he took care of them, even if they were teenagers already. Instead of the scowl he expected, Izaya turned to him and grinned.

 

    “Oh don’t worry about them, they’re busy bothering someone else.”

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

     Sometimes, Anri worried about her best friend. Mika Harima was someone with almost a frightening propensity for dangerous passions and situations. It was one of the reasons why she agreed to work with her. Maybe she couldn’t stop Mika from getting involved in dangerous things, but she could protect her. At least that was what she told herself went they initially left together information. The brother of the two girls had been very helpful, but Anri had her doubts about the associates of gang members.

 

     “Alright Anri! So far we have around four victims that we know of! Two young men involved in criminal activities and two young women! Sisters! Also, cool fact! All four of the victims go to Raira Academy, our old school! What are the odds of that?” Mika said excitedly. It was concerning, how eager she could get when it came to solving cases. Anri herself always felt very anxious, their business was not one known for making friends.

     “It is quite strange. Mika, maybe we should collaborate more with the police on this one? This seems more dangerous than our average case.” Anri pointed out quietly, as she gave their surroundings a once over. This was the neighborhood where the last two girls were taken. Unlike the two males, the sisters were from a fairly well off neighborhood. One that was quite removed from crime, which made Anri wonder about the type of assailant they were chasing.

     “Anri, you’re just nervous, we’ve investigated murders before.”

     “Yeah but usually those were committed for very straightforward reasons. The most common causes of those crimes were moments of anger and rage, jealousy, or sometimes even money. Kidnappings tend to be much more sinister Mika. And I think they’re far more dangerous than your normal criminal.” Anri said quietly, hoping that her friend would see the truth in her words. Anri could remember the time in her life when she viewed herself as little more than a parasyte. First one that fed off Akabayashi, then Mika when the latter came into her life.

     “Maybe, but we can't exactly talk to the police about it. We’re private detectives remember?” Mika reminded her and Anri sighed.

     “Right. Are you sure that this is a good idea? Waiting for him at his job?” She asked her friend. She doubted that such an action would do wonders for anyone’s mood. And things seemed to go smoother when the other party didn’t hate them. Mika actually looked thoughtful, until the young man walked through the door. He was only a few years younger than both of them. His was thin and tall, his hair dyed blonde, similar to Masaomi’s but longer.

     “Hey! Mr. Yoshida, we need to talk to you.” Mika said as she stepped in front of him. Effectively blocking his path before Anri gently tugged her backwards.

     “What the fuck do you bitches want? How do you know my name?”

     “That’s called great detective work. We need you to answer some questions about Mr. Sasaki and Mr. Kimura-the two boys that went missing yesterday?”

     “Who fucking sent you? I already told that Russian bitch that I had nothing to do with any of this bullshit. Now you fuckers are showing up at my job?” he snapped at her. Anri’s hands closed into fists, ready to end this before it began. Then a hand fell on the other man’s shoulder, and squeezed a bit.

 

      Behind him was a man around their age with brown eyes that was dressed in a labcoat.

     “Dude lay off. It was just a question and even then fighting two girls in public doesn’t do wonders for your public persona. And it isn’t like I’m going to let it happen. Layoff. I’d be smart if I were you, people are starting to pay attention.” the man pointed out, nodding at the group that started to form. Yoshida scoffed at him and shook his hand off his shoulder.

     “Don’t think that this will be the last you’ve seen of me. Bitch.” he snapped at her, before he stalked off. The other male watched him, before sighing quietly.

     “You okay? Punks like that tend to be very aggravating. Always looking for a fight. Maybe you should leave this work to the police?”

     “No way! I love doing this, and besides I think I’m covered with my friend here.” Mika said and winked at Anri. The man looked doubtful of that, but calmly looked at his watch.

     “Well if you say so. I’m late for work-I have to go.”

     “Wait-My name is Mika Harima.” She declared, holding out her hand.

     “Seiji Yagiri. Nice to meet you.” He said politely as he took her hand and shook it, before he left. Mika meanwhile, focused on writing his name down in her notebook.

 

    “Did you see what just happened? That was so brave of him! I mean, he didn’t even know who you were! He could’ve gotten hurt but he risked his life-for me-”

    “It was quite brave of him.” Anri responded quietly, but it was like Mika didn’t even hear her.  Her mind was consumed with the man who intervened- _Seiji._

    “Mika…...do you like him?” She finally asked carefully and the other girl stopped.

    “Well maybe? I don’t really know enough about him yet-but that can change soon! I mean it’s already clear that he’s a good person right? I wonder what else he does besides saving people? He looks fit, do you think he’s an athlete?” Her words were coming out of her mouth at top speed, almost smashing together really.

    “...um he could be? Mika maybe you should calm down a bit? He could be nice, but what if he’s really not? You don’t even know anything about him.”

    “Not yet.” Mika said, her voice had an odd determined edge to it. Anri pondered pushing before she opted not to, and reminded herself that a harmless crush was just that. Harmless. Still even after she dropped her friend off, she still thought about it. Not the confrontation with the man, but her friend and her feelings of…..affection for ‘Seiji’.

 

    Love had never been an easy concept for Anri to properly quantify or understand. She would spend days pondering what it meant to love someone. Did her mom love her? Did her father love them? Even while he decorated the carpets with their blood? It certainly didn’t fall in line with the descriptions of her peers. In middle school, where she first met Mika, her confusion only intensified. Was this love? Did she love Mika? She knew that she needed Mika, because what was a parasite without its host? And likewise, Mika needed her too, to improve her own reputation. And what better way to do that than to befriend the creepy girl that always sat alone? The one that was quiet with the dead parents? The one that had a habit of silently but very _thoroughly_ beating the shit out of all that confronted her?

 

     The importance of self defense was something that Akabayashi had seared into her mind from the day he took her in. He told her that the days of her being a punching bag were over. And somewhere in her empty, cloudy soul, she agreed. After training with him, fighting became natural for her. And she attacked with a near robotic precision, emotionless but frighteningly effective.

 

    “Anri!” A familiar male voice called out and she turned to face Masaomi. Naturally, he was grinning at her, and it was infectious.

    “Masaomi-hi! Where are you coming from-if I may ask?”

    “Nothing really worth mentioning, it was boring anyway! I’d much rather do something way more exciting-like eat with a cute girl.” He punctuated the sentence with a wink.

    “Masaomi-don’t say things like that.” she said sheepishly. Flirting was something that came naturally for him. And something that constantly embarrassed her. Not only because they were obviously inappropriate, but because they made her ponder her own feelings. But then again, both Masaomi and Mikado invoked unfamiliar feelings within her. Something she had never expected when she first met them all those years ago.

 

     When she first saw the boy with his hair obviously dyed blonde, was being pounded into the concrete by a gang. Anri rarely hesitated to involve herself when others were getting hurt. Maybe she was a parasite, but when it came down to it-she was strong. And she used that strength to save him. Back then, she hadn’t known that one simple decision would give her two new friends. And ultimately, she viewed them as two more people that she was dependent on. Until ultimately they showed her that they needed her just as much as she needed them. Gradually she realized that she was the shield that stood between them in danger. And she did so by tapping into the strength that had always been ever existent. The strength that allowed her to rip objects out of the ground. That allowed her to take injury after injury without slowing. One that Akabyashi began honing soon after he discovered it, driven to look after the daughter of the women he loved. One that was came from her years of suffering quietly. From a past where everything was constantly taken away from her.

 

    “Anri?”

     She blinked out of her memories with an embarrassed smile.

     “Oh, I’m sorry Masaomi. I was preoccupied by my own thoughts. What did you say?”

     “Nevermind, it wasn’t important. What were you thinking about?” He inquired.

     “Likewise, nothing important.” She said with a soft chuckle.

     “Sure, I believe that. So Anri, what were you doing today?” He asked, after he rolled his eyes at her obvious denial.

    “Mika and I were investigating our latest case. Four people have gone missing-”

    “Oh no-Anri-please don’t tell me that you two are studying the kidnappings?” Masaomi groaned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

    “Was that a question? Because it’s dangerous! Plus you’re cutting into my clients-Anri I already have this covered alright? Just let me handle this-you can have all the cases you want. I have a list of things that people want information about-just not this one.” He pleaded, and she stopped walking.

 

    “Masaomi, if it’s really that dangerous- then you really shouldn't be involved in this. I can take care of myself and Mika, and you already have so many enemies-” Anri began.

    “Stop. Don’t worry about me-I don’t need you guys to, okay? Just worry about yourselves. Don’t get into more trouble because of me.” He said flatly, and Anri frowned. She hated when he was in these moods, when his own darkness seemed to fester inside of him. In a place deep inside that neither she or Mikado seemed to be able to reach. Was it love, to yearn for the happiness of another person? To want, perhaps desperately, for them to just be alright? And for them to, maybe more than anything else, love themselves?

 

     Without thinking, she intertwined their fingers and squeezed his hand gently. She ignored the warmth that spread through her and his surprised expression as she grinned at him. Reminded herself that the three of them frequently engaged in affectionate behavior, but this seemed different. The absence of Mikado made this small act seem private, and even more so, forbidden. Perhaps that was why the three of them rarely hung out with each other unless all three were present. They sensed the thin layer of ice hiding under what they thought was concrete.

    “I actually haven’t eaten all day. How do you feel about dinner?”

 

***********************************************

     Manami Mamiya was overcome with a sea of feelings. It was a strange mix, a type of salad bowl of emotions. Some doubt, some fear, but mostly euphoria and an overwhelming feeling of peace. The reason for these feelings were quite simple, tonight was it, when she would finally end it all. Looking back and reflecting on her life, it seemed odd that her life would arrive at this point. She used to be normal, maybe even happy but certainly hopeful of the future. Of course that was before she discovered the truth about her family, particularly her father.

 

    The press found it first, the photos of his crime, and they plastered it over the news. The great Toshiro Mamiya, famed politician that was in the running for prime minister of Japan, was an infidel. It was something that shook her entire core, the intricate set of lies that they had built their lives upon. The ugly truth that he didn’t actually love her mother. He couldn’t have, because if he did, why would have done this? Why cheat on his wife and jeopardize their entire family? Of course, that was only the beginning of the darkness that would come to light.

 

    Soon rumors were spread, talk that her father stole money from the people. That he misused the tax money given to him, the money he was responsible for protecting. Within a week, their government ordered an investigation, and her father subsequently resigned. Suddenly it seemed as if the entire world were against them. She could feel the eyes following her when she went outside. The ones that silently judged her for her father’s crimes, and searched for ways to condemn her as well. People were no longer friendly, slowly her friends distanced themselves from her, and she wondered if things could get worse. Then she was fired from her job.

 

    The worst part of all of this was the amount of solidarity her parents still had. Her mother had always been a passive woman, but how could she handle this? When it came down to it, he ruined their lives. She just wanted something to happen, for him to be punished, to learn that he couldn’t just do this to his family. Over the next few days, she waited for the explosions, the fights that should have occurred,  _something_.  But nothing happened, her mother just pretended that everything was fine and Manami descended further into her own darkness.

 

     It was during this time that she met him, the first honest person that she had met in a while. He understood, much more than she expected him to but it all made sense in the end. His dad had also been accused of embezzling money, except from a private company.They bonded over this and they communicated for months. He became her safe house, where she felt secure, and she hoped to be the same for him. They talked about their families, their friends, school, and their problems. Until last week, when he suddenly broke their pattern and offered a solution to their respective problems.

 

    “We should disappear. That way, we won’t have to be in pain anymore.”

 

     Suicide wasn’t something that she had ever seriously considered. In that moment, she was seriously worried about him, where his head was, where his life was. But the more they spoke about it, the more it made sense. Nakura was akin to a bandage, or even painkillers, but he wasn’t a cure. They could give each other temporary relief until the very end of time, but it would never solve their problems. Their lives were broken, time couldn’t be rewound, the damage was done. Worse than that, the perpetrators had actually gotten away with hurting them. With violating their trust, with treating them like garbage and he said that this would teach a lesson. That it would illustrate what exactly they had risked and what they would be missing.

 

     She and Nakura would end it all tonight. They had discussed their method of suicide all week, before deciding to jump off in front of a train together. Needless to say, as she approached the inner city a new ingredient was added to the salad bowl. Excitement. Not once during their correspondences had he shown her his face and now more than anything, she anticipated seeing it. Surprisingly, she wasn’t afraid of the end, that lettuce had been applied to the bowl for a completely different reason. The moment that she left her home, she was accompanied by a sinking feeling that someone was watching her.

 

     More than watching her, but actively following her, the feeling never went away. The streets of Ikebukuro were dark and deserted, but she knew that somebody was following her. The fear grew with each step, but it subsided when she stepped into the crowd of people. Public places made her feel security, because they couldn’t possibly keep up with her in this sea of people. She found it odd, how she could still fear for her safety when tonight she planned to die. It wasn’t that her resolve had shifted but rather, the unknown still possessed an aspect of terror for her. When she reached the middle of the crowd, she turned around, and squinted through the people. She was looking for whoever was stalking her, because she was sure that somebody definitely was. She expected to see some kind of creep, the stereotypical stalker. In reality, she couldn’t make out one part of his face. He was dressed casually, but his face his obscured by a gray hood. She peered at him openly in an attempt to get a good look at his face.

 

      Then she  saw something bizarre, two small crimson dots that glowed from within the hood. They grew with each moment, expanding until she realized what she was looking at. Unease washed over her as she stumbled backwards into another person. “Sorry,” she stammered as she turned to face them, and froze. It was a female this time, and she could see her face, but the eyes were still the same. A crimson sea surrounding dark pupils, but this time with a wide grin to match. Manami stared dumbly at her for a moment, utterly overcome by confusion as she watched the woman raise a blade.

      It had appeared inexplicably in the girl’s hand, about the size of a pocket knife.

      She punctuated those words with a quick slash upwards, and Manami and stumbled backwards. The knife sliced through the sleeve of her shirt easily, barely avoiding her blade. The scream that escaped her throat was lost in the crowd as she scrambled away. Hands grabbed her arms, and with each struggle, they tightened as they tugged her closer. There was a chorus surrounding her, voices added to it with every passing moment.

_"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."_

 

      Time slowed down for her. There were so many of them, and she could see that they were all armed. Fear coursed through her as she struggled before she realized what was happening. She was about to die, it was the end- _this was it. E_ verything she had worked for, everything she had prayed for-she was going to die. In that moment, she stopped struggling, her body sagged in their grip and she watched as they all rose their hands. It was a sort of sick synchronization that they had, all of the arms moved in sync, all had knives around the same size. The light glinted off of the various blades, and her eye was drawn to them. The size of them, just how pointy they were and her heart jumped in her chest. Suddenly, her blood was pumping and a scream rose in her throat before her struggle was renewed.

 

      She tore herself out of their arms and onto the ground, before she was racing out of the square.  As she did her mind was consumed by the sheer irrationality of her actions. She wanted to die, she exited her home with the intention of dying. Now as footsteps followed her through Ikebukuro, she tried to evade a threat. One that had glowing red eyes and numbers. _I just have to reach the train station. Nakura will be there and then-_ They would kill themselves. It would all be over anyway, so why was she running? Was she afraid of dying painfully? Was it because she only wanted to die with him? Or was she questioning her decision? They overloaded her mind as she neared their meeting place. The soles of her feet hit the ground in a manner that almost hurt.

 

      She reached train station soon enough, pausing to catch her breath before she went up the stairs. She reached for her phone, intending to text him before she spotted a young man. He was around her age, and he stood on the ledge of the station, before he faced her. His eyes were an odd color, a sort of maroon that circled the pupil. They reminded her of the eyes of her assailants, and she rose with the intent to run once more. Then he waved at her, a wide large grin on his face as he did so.  _It’s really him._

     “There you are, Ms. Mamiya! I’ve been waiting for you. Did you run into any trouble?” His voice was the most comforting thing that she had heard in awhile.  

 

     “There were people in the town square I cut through. They attacked me, but I was able to get away.” She told him as she crossed the distance between them. She wondered if she should share her story, if he would even believe her. She definitely wanted to, Nakura had an almost unearthly way of making her feel calm. Her anticipation came back in layers, as she remembered that soon they would both be no more.  _Why are my feelings different?_ Was it because she was jumping to her death instead of being stabbed? Painless as opposed to the pain of being penetrated with a knife? Or was it because for the first time since the beginning of their friendship, they were actually together? Dying alone seemed lonely in her mind.

 

     “I’m so sorry! That sounds terrible.”

     “It was, but I’m alright now.” She was shaken, but she still tried to be strong. Afterall, they hadn’t been able to keep her there. She had gotten away…..only to commit suicide by jumping off of a building.

      “Do you still want to do this?” he asked her and she swallowed down her doubt. She pulled at her memories, reaching for the heavy pain that had brought her to this point of her life. The breakups, the disappointments, the ‘adjustments’ that she had been forced to make. The darkness that had slowly eaten away at her being from the moment her life began to go to shit.

 

      “Yes.” She said, surprised at how firm she sounded just as he smiled at her.

      “I think that’s certainly interesting. If that’s true Ms. Mamiya,  _then why didn’t you let them kill you?_ ” The question is like a knife in her stomach, the dread understood.

      “Well-I don’t-”

      “It certainly would have been a perfect opportunity. They all had knives, if you hadn’t fought back-you’d be bleeding to death on the pavement right now. And wasn’t that your preference? To die, Ms. Mamiya?” For a moment he question actually caught her off guard, her mind focusing on it. Before she noticed one detail that was odd.

      “I never mentioned knives. How did you know about that?”

 

      “Simple. I’m the one that had those people attack you. Although ‘people’ is not the term that I would use myself.”

      “Why? Why would you do this me?” She demanded, hands closing into fists.

      “It was ultimate scenario, one that could have made it onto the big screens. The suicidal girl suddenly confronted with the perfect opportunity to end her life. Who would skip that movie? With so many armed offenders, your possibility of surviving was quite slim. Most people would have fought back, and for a clear moment-you didn’t. Your sole entertaining action during this entire night, but it lasted about a second. You are absolutely unremarkable, Ms. Mamiya. Did you even think this through?” He asked condescendingly.

     “What do you mean? My decision to die?”

     “Is your thought process really that limited? Actual question.” he asked lightly as he stepped closer to her. His grin widened, and she took a step back.

     “What if you didn’t die? Ever think about that? Improbable I know but entirely possible. All you need to do is fall at the wrong time or the wrong angle. And then you could easily find yourself with broken limbs, choking on your own blood but very much alive. You would probably bleed out if the damage was extensive enough. Yet would you scream for help?” With each word he somehow succeeded in making her feel so ridiculously small.

     “Wouldn’t most people?”

     “Most people aren’t suicidal, Ms. Mamiya. Should it really matter if you’re killed instantly or you bleed out on the tracks-when death comes all the same? Or were you more enamored by the romantic way of dying? Two lovers jumping to their deaths and passing onto the afterlife painlessly? Yet when the ‘painless’ aspect of it is taken away-you aren’t very keen on it are you? Do you even want to die?”

 

     “I-” She broke off, still shaking. Each word was like a hammer, driving a stake of shame further through her chest. Alongside it was a burning flame, because a decent part of her was furious. She also felt sick, the knowledge that she had been lied to for months weighing down on her shoulders.

 

     “Loss for words? I want you to think back to the moment that they grabbed you. All those things you felt; fear, confusion, regret, pure terror. You fought back, struggled in their grasp. And then for one terribly interesting moment, you gave up. In that moment, you accepted your fate. You were after all, a suicidal girl, maybe something was finally fulfilling your wishes. And then you saw their knives-and just like that-you were fighting again. In that moment, you knew that you wanted to live.”

     “Is that why you did this? To prove that I didn’t want to die?”

     “No, I wanted to see how you handled yourself. Invalidating you was an expected bonus. You did exactly as I predicted-congratulations! You’re just as boring as I expected, it was obvious that you never really wanted to die.” He said as he jumped down from the railing.

     “Did you?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking. This entire scene was so surreal for her.

     “No. I already told you-I only wanted to observe your reactions. Nothing more. Have a wonderful night, Ms. Mamiya!” he called before he disappeared through the door. For several moments, she just stood there at the ledge. His words ran on replay in her head-his taunting questions. She wanted to scream after him, to tell him that he was wrong. Her wish for suicide had been genuine, but now he called it a lie. That hurt and angered her in some deep and dark place that she couldn’t identify. She wanted to prove to him that he was wrong about her. That was when she stepped onto the ledge.

 

     She didn’t allow herself to hesitate, didn’t question herself, but just fell forward. She could feel the fear and the thrill of falling as they began to rise within her. Then his hand was around her wrist, the grip tight, bruising even as she looked up at ‘Nakura’. And he was laughing at her.

     “I have to say that I’m surprised Ms. Mamiya! You were actually serious about this, but I’m quite happy about your decision to die.” He said and Manami felt a sharp pain in her palm. Blood came from the wound, making it’s way down her arm. Her eyes widened as she became aware of a presence inside of her. It was saying something to her, and it’s voice was growing louder with each moment.

_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

*****************************************************************************************************

 

    “So you’re telling me, that you thought I was a monster?” Aoba said this slowly. Across from him sat one Tatsumi Maebara, the person who shot him last night. As a person whose profession sometimes encompassed human experimentation, he was no stranger to the bizarre. Nor would he have been surprised if Tatsumi actually thought of him as a monster personality wise. Or if he was shot because this guy hated him, but this was something else entirely.

 

    “Yes. Your eyes are red! Almost Just like theirs! I thought-I thought-” Tatsumi screamed and Horada raised his hand to slap him again. Aoba shook his head, before he brought his chin back down to rest on his hands. Despite his own facial expression of boredom, Aoba was in fact quite interested in this.

 

     Mostly because the man’s claim was absolutely strange and he couldn’t help but be fascinated by it, if only minorly. Strange red eyed beings that attacked people with knives?

    “Who is they?” Aoba questioned and Tatsumi only shook his head wildly.

    “No! I don’t want to talk about it! They can be anyone-what if they’re here right now!”

    “Anyone?” Aoba echoed curiously, as he paid no mind to the man’s distress. He was more interested in the ominous information spewing from this guy’s mouth.

    “Please! Don’t make me talk about it!” he almost screeched and Aoba sighed as he leaned back and checked his watch. It was time for him to head to work, he could continue with this one later.

 

    “That’s fine. You don’t have tell us anything you don’t want to, Mr. Maebara.” Aoba said quietly as he rose from his seat. He saw the other man move to leave, before Gin put a restraining hand on his shoulder. Aoba took in the man’s worried expression with a casual smile.

    “Oh no, stay right there in your seat. You can stay in this room until there is something that you want to tell us. Afterall, will the monsters come looking for you?” he asked voice coated in false innocence as he headed out of the room.

    “Wait!” he heard Tatsumi scream behind him, but Aoba didn’t slow.

    “Sorry but, I have a job to attend to. Don’t worry, you’ll be here when I get back.”

 

     When Aoba arrived at work, he immediately headed for his office. His painkillers dulled the pain in his side, but certainly not enough. Still, he maintained his usual friendly facade for his coworkers, a polite smile on his face. It coupled with his youthful, almost feminine appearance invoked a favorable contrast to his brother. It made him seem more approachable, kinder, understanding, and more willing to listen. He learned long ago that while an iron fist was the key to running illegal organizations-corporations needed something smoother. Naturally this facade was more taxing for him to maintain. Only with the closest of his subordinates did he let his mask ever slip, and even then-moments were few and far inbetween. In short, he hated the process but thoroughly enjoyed the benefits.

 

     He was the supervisor of lab six of human experimentation, right under his older brother. The last detail was the sole part this developed identity that he despised. Even after all of these years, he still couldn't rid himself of Ran. The brother who always held an irrational grudge against him, and left him with the injuries to prove it. He reminded himself that he just needed to remain patient. That he had already initiated the steps to Ran’s long overdue end, and expulsion from his life. Patience was a skill that he had cultivated over the year, it would be worth it. All he would have to do is wait, he reminded himself as he headed for his office.

 

    His actions were interrupted by the sudden sound of shooting cutting through the air. He immediately crouched behind a desk, next to a frightened coworker. When he looked up, he saw a teenage girl with glasses and a braid that reached her waist. Held against her was another lab worker that she secured with an arm around his waist and a gun to his head. It was moments like these that he was grateful for their strict policy regarding cellphones. Otherwise, the cops would’ve arrived here in moments and Aoba hated paying people off.

 

   “Now that I have your attention-I have but one simple request! Kururi Orihara! Where is she?” The girl-no he recognized her Mairu-asked. Her voice was strangely cheery, and she held the man at hostage with a smile on her face. Aoba hadn’t ever seen anything like it, and it further augmented how truly precarious this situation was. What Mairu Orihara did not know was that in her gun wasn’t bullets, but rather tranquilizer darts. Their actual firearms were kept in more secure parts of the facility. Experiments were treasured items here, and naturally Izumi Pharmaceuticals would prefer not to lose any. Still the fact that she acquired one meant that she had taken down someone close to his rank or a lab assistant.

 

      Still he wasted no time pondering it, he would find out after he took her back into custody. He immediately pulled his tranquilizer gun out of his jacket and fired at her. In the same instant she pulled her hostage in front of her, and utilized him as a shield. In one fluid motion she threw his now limp body at Aoba and he barely had time to roll away. Mairu threw herself into the air again, this time coming for him. With his free hand he grabbed a stapler and threw at her, forcing her to cover her face to defend. Then he emptied four darts into her chest and she was crashing down onto a desk.

 

      Carefully he took in his surroundings ensuring that nobody around him had been injured. Dangerous situation averted. “Supervisor Kuronuma!” Someone called and he stopped in his tracks, before turning with a reassuring smile on his face. Just like that his mask was back in place. Behind him was Seiji Yagiri, an intern that was a few years older than Aoba himself. He was moderately useful in the workplace, definitely intelligent, at least on some level. Still something told Aoba not to make personal use of him. Out of all of his uncle’s employees, he made sure to pay the malleable ones special attention. When it came down to it, Ran and Aoba had conflicting interests. Naturally, Aoba developed a group that would be loyal to him above all else, and he had initially been interested in Seiji.

 

       But the guy was odd, in a detached but offputting manner that made Aoba want to watch him closely. If only to ensure that he wouldn’t get in his way.

      “Seiji, I need you take her back to her cell. Make sure that I haven’t caused her overdose as well.” He said with a sigh before he turned back to the rest of them.

      “Everyone else, get back to work. We still have a quota to meet this month. My uncle and my brother are both counting on all of you.” He said with a kind smile before he headed back to his office. That was when he noticed the absence of Nekozawa and his eyes narrowed. Without another word, he opened the first door to the lab. The first thing he noticed was that the room was completely dark, and the second was the odd choking sound. Slowly he turned on the light and froze at the sight.

 

     Nekozawa was tied to an office chair, the poor bastard twitching and choking around the gag. Aoba reached into his pocket and grabbed his knife, completely ignoring the pain in his side. He quickly checked the room and noticed that the inner door was unlocked.The room was mostly untouched, except for the containers his writing supplies was kept in. Both cups were completely empty, and he wondered if they had somehow been involved in their escape. He crossed the distance to Nekozawa with an unsurprised expression on his face.

 

    “What did you do?” He demanded as he pulled the gag out of his mouth and froze. Shoved in his lackey’s mouth were markers, pens and pencils. Someone had forced them into his mouth and down his throat. He forced his hand to remain steady as he carefully removed them from Nekozawa’s throat. His mind was overcome with questions, as he wondered how this happened. They keep the experiments in their cells at almost all times, the sole exclusion being for experimentation. He didn’t bat an eye when his fingers delved into Nekozawa’s throat, focused on removing the pens. He didn’t miss how they were set up, and couldn’t help but admire it. Most of them were placed to cause discomfort, and the few in his throat didn’t block his air completely.  _Interesting._ _She wanted him to suffer, but not to die._

Mairu Orihara had been angry, obviously, so why didn’t she kill him?

 

     As he pondered this he absentmindedly patted Nekozawa’s back as he struggled for air.

     “What happened.” It wasn’t a question, and the smaller male shot his superior a look of fear. “I-I-She kissed me.” He blurted, and Aoba narrowed his eyes.

     “What else happened?”

     “She had been flirting with me since we grabbed her and her sister yesterday. Her sister has bigger boobs, but-I don’t know-she just-” He broke off and Aoba rose to his feet with a sigh.

     “Just what? Almost ruined everything? Almost forced us to start all over again?” he asked irritably, sneering at his ‘friend'.

     “I sedated her before she could do much damage. Perhaps you would like another job?”

     “No-”

     “No? Then next time, don’t enable any of our experiments to escape. Or you’ll have more to worry about than things down your throat. Understand?” he said calmly.

     “I understand.”

     “Good, now that everything is settled. Did you do what I asked you to? Did you find out what my brother and uncle have been hiding from me?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Izaya and Shinra continue their search for Celty. Masaomi has regrets but still, gives people advice. And Aoba digs deeper into the mystery surrounding the activities of his relatives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am very sorry that this took so long! Hopefully my future updates won't take a year+, forgive me DX

“Again, if you lied to me—“

“You’ll leave, right? Are you going to imitate a broken record the entire time I’m here?” Izaya quipped.

The two of them were inside of Shinra’s room crouched over a computer. The two of them had spent the last fifteen minutes going over everything he knew about Setton’s location. Which, when it came down to it, wasn’t much. Aside from some offhand comments about the weather and some gang violence, Setton was quite discreet.

“Are you going to pretend to not be a liar?” Shinra responded, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh Shinra, what is it that they say? That a relationship without trust is nothing? Anyway, we were right, she’s in Ikebukuro—“

“Riveting. Any information that we don’t already have?” Shinra asked as he checked for messages from her again. Still, nothing. He really should have kept moving here to himself.

“Patience. I’m running into the same issue you were. The fact that she’s actively using fake servers makes finding her ip address difficult.” Izaya said simply as he leaned back in Shinra’s chair.

“So you’re useless then? Good to know, get out.”

“You’re so ungrateful Shinra! I understand that you’re eager to get back to stalking this mystery woman you’re obsessed with, but behold the real world! Sometimes things don’t happen as quickly as you’d like. An attitude like that could make progress hard to come by.” Izaya taunted as Shinra’s eyes slid towards the time. It was a quarter past midnight.

“Won’t your sisters tell your parents?”

“They’re currently preoccupied with a hobby. Now I have a question for you," Izaya said smoothly and turned to face Shinra. The other teen looked unamused and frankly unwilling to entertain the other. 

"I can still kick you out."

"Do you know what the definition of insanity is?"

"You?" Shinra asked, not so subtly throwing shade at his best friend. Frankly he was becoming quite annoyed with Izaya. The other male kept treating this like it was a game when it was much more than that. Celty was  _important_ , and he  _needed_ to find her.

"It's repeating an action but expecting a different result. In short, Shinra we are as insane as we can be. It's time to be a bit more creative. Tell me, Shinra, what kind of tv does she like to watch? And is she interested in the news, by any chance?"

 

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

 

            _Shit, what was I thinking?_ He thought as he came back from lunch with Anri.  He should have told her no, made up some kind of excuse to avoid her. There was a reason that the three of them never spent time with each other on an individual basis. They were always together as a group and only that……because that way things wouldn’t get complicated.

            _Wouldn’t get complicated. Ha._ How long did he plan on lying to himself? There was never a time when they weren’t complicated. Even in the very beginning, it was so obvious that both he and Mikado wanted the same girl. Before then, he wasn’t even sure if Mikado   _liked_ anyone. He always seemed partially checked out, distant and awkward was his default. Although he could easily plunge into the depths of anxiety if Masaomi showed up with even a scratch. Mikado’s insistence on bandaging him was why the blonde had dryly taken to calling him “mom”.  Their dynamic was one of Masaomi recklessly running into danger, and Mikado desperately trying to keep up. Anri’s addition changed all of that.

            Anri brought more than strength to their table, but also warmth. She had a way of understanding Masaomi’s motivations, but could also ease Mikado’s anxieties. In his eyes, they were perfect for each other. They both were anxious people, but Anri displayed self-control and wisdom that he doubted Mikado had. To add more to the package, they both liked each other, the only issue was him. It was no secret that he liked Anri, he never hid that fact. But gradually he started to realize something even more concerning.  His feelings for his best friend were rapidly exiting the realm of platonic if they hadn’t already.

           

_Damn it. Why did he ruin everything?_ He ran a hand through his hair as he took in a deep breath and stepped inside of the warehouse.  

            “About time you showed up.” Said Tom Tanaka, Shizuo’s right-hand man and the de facto lieutenant of the Yellow Scarves. Standing next to him was Vorona, a Russian immigrant that joined rather recently. Also the strongest member of the group, aside from Shizuo himself.

            “Boo hoo, are you honestly complaining about petty shit like that? Do I need to remind you who needs the other more?” Masaomi responded flippantly, trying to stop thinking of Anri. Naturally, he had a constantly straying mind, but he really needed to focus. The yellow scarves were more than a group of unfortunate teenagers. The amount of organization that they had was impressive for children.

             “Bullshit. You need my gang to get shit done,” Shizuo growled, and Masoami raised an eyebrow, his smile widening.

            “The same gang that is being steadily picked off? That’s adorable. So who exactly is kidnapping your members again?”

            “The dollars-“

            “Wrong! Guess again, you get two more tries.” Masaomi told him, holding up his fingers.

            “But that’s-“

            “Is that your guess?”

            “Who else would want to take us out?”

            “Shizuo you’re a smart kid, but you’re overlooking something simple. If the Dollars were really intent on attacking the yellow scarves, why not just drop bodies off at your door? Well, it’s simple, young gangster, the dollars aren’t behind this. In fact, the people behind this don’t give a damn about the Yellow Scarves at all. All they care about is research.”

            “What the fuck are you spouting Kida?”

          “It's called insight, wisdom, or well, the truth. Izumi Pharmaceuticals has been committing mass kidnappings in the name of science. They’re very interested in the realm of human experimentation.” Masaomi mentioned casually, observing how the faces around him paled.  

. “ And it’s only a matter of time before they accidentally kill some of their subjects. So you should get on this shit fast. Some of them are bound to die soon.” His tone shifting to serious as he slid his hand into his pockets.

            “What do you get out of this?”

          “Um, the money you promised me?”

            “Like you couldn’t get more from Izumii by just promising to keep silent?” Tom interjected and Masaomi shrugged, conveying an indifference he didn’t feel. Taking out Izumii would put most of his clients at ease, but it was more than that. Anri was involved. And judging from how the number of missing detectives had sharply increased, they would go after her. No, it was better to sack that place for good. Which meant more than the typical snoop and leak. Underground rumors wouldn’t be enough to make them stop. No, they needed a forced shutdown.

            “Your biggest concern should be saving your friends. Although I do have a personal request. And that’s for you to trash the shit out of that place and set everyone free. Aside from that, I don’t care what happens.” Masaomi informed them.

            “is this for a client?” Tom guessed.

            “That sounds like my business and not yours.” He informed Tom as he made his way towards the door.

            “Kida!” Shizuo shouted, and Masaomi slowed his pace but did not stop.

            “What?”

            “You better not be fucking us over!”

            “Oh relax. I wouldn’t dream of it.” He said and gave them a smile that was too wide to be trustworthy. In the meantime stop being so unwise. We have a partnership don’t we? Just trust me, and stop looking a gift horse in the mouth.” He said dryly as he left the warehouse. “Good luck.”

_________________________________________________________________________________

            “So, are you ready to talk yet?” Aoba asked as he entered the room. The older man was still seated in his chair, with his face covered by his hands.

            “What if they come after me?” He repeated and Aoba shrugged.

            “If that’s your main concern, I really don’t understand your problem. Afterall, if we kept you locked in this room until the day you died, well.” He shrugged flippantly, subtly enjoying this. Tatsumi lifted his head with an expression of pure horror. Aoba matched it with an easy and deceptively pleasant smile.  

            “Really now, will this monster even be able to find you? We’re not going to post this information on the news or anything. Trust me. We just want to understand what happened. After all, your story is kind of concerning. Monsters attacking people and all,” He said reasonably.

            “But you could be one of them—“

             “You wouldn’t be alive if I was. Be logical Mr. Maebera. You’ve been in this building for how long now? Four hours? They would have killed you by now. Especially if I was one.” Aoba said calmly.

              “But your eyes---"

              "I'm losing interest in this." Aoba said and stood. 

              "Wait!" The older hissed and Aoba paused, his expectant.

              "You won’t tell anyone?” Tatsumi asked carefully.

              “That’s right. Although if you waste more of my time, I could change my mind about that. “  

              “……..they said they loved me.”

              “While they were stabbing you? Well that’s pretty strange. You said these monsters looked like people? Did you recognize them?”

              “No, they were all strangers.”

             “Huh.” Aoba said as he took more notes on this bizarre story. Naturally, he asked more questions, but predictably, they failed to shed light on what happened.

 Aoba thought as he rose to his feet and winced at a sharp pain in his side.  It had been causing him a lot of pain since his scuffle with Mairu the day before.

            “Wait, what are you doing?”

            “Leaving. It’s not like you know anything.” He said and smiled at the man again.

            “But feel free to keep this little meeting to yourself. We wouldn’t want to risk any of the “monsters” finding out about this, would we?” He asked, a mocking edge to his voice as he left the room. He couldn’t help but feel disappointed because the story seemed so interesting. Well, this was a complete waste of his time, obviously, the man was crazy. Regardless, Aoba was certainly tempted to make him pay for shooting him.  His attention was grabbed by the sight of Nekozawa running towards him.

 

               “What did you do now?” He asked, sighing. It was becoming quite clear that this would be a long day.

               “Nothing, Ran doesn’t want us to let the hostage go.”

               “…..why on earth not? How does he even know about him?”

               “I don’t know but um, he wants to interrogate Maebera himself.” Nekozawa stammered. Aoba sighed in exasperation once more. Of course, he didn’t know, frankly what was Nekozawa’s use again? He dismissed the thought as he glanced back at Tatsumi.  M _aybe you’re not crazy after all_ .

Although Ran’s intelligence was far below average in Aoba’s opinion, his brother usually had good sources. If Ran was actually interested in this nutjob’s story, then he probably wasn’t crazy.  Still, he wished he had the authority to refuse the request. Damn it, he wished he had the authority to officially remove his brother from Izumii Pharmaceuticals. From his life would be ideal, but his uncle had already made his disapproval of assassination attempts very clear.  He reminded himself as Nekozawa leaned closer to him, his hand sliding into Aoba’s pocket.

 

             “Another thing, the lower lab is finally empty. I scouted it, no one Is there.” The other man whispered into his ear. It was a decent reminder of why he even kept Nekozawa around. 

 

  _Soon._ He thought to himself as he nodded to Nekozawa. Then the two parted, and he headed down to the basement laboratories. Generally, they were only used for the most dangerous of experiments. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the card Nekozawa gave him. _Room 402. Maybe he’s not useless afterall_. Well then, that meant he would certainly have to descend down several flights of stairs.  Without blinking, he walked past the cages of multiple experiments. Some yelled at him, others cried through the bars, while others sat desolate in their cages.

            “Celebrity.” He stumbled at the quiet voice, so near to his ear. On the other side was Kururi Orihara, and her eyes were locked on him.

            “What?” He repeated dryly. Her expression did not change.

            “Celebrity.”

            His expression returned to its normal impassive state, unamused.

            “Was that supposed to make sense? We don’t target the famous, only nobodies.” He said dismissively but staying for some reason. The girl’s expression didn’t change, just remained as impassive as his own. It was almost eerie, how strangely calm she was. Nothing like her enthusiastically violent sister, despite their identical appearances. Kururi lifted her arm and extended one finger in his direction. Now he frowned as the puzzle pieces fit together. She was talking about him.

            “I’m the celebrity? The other experiments talk about me?” He guessed.

            “All.”

            “Everyone talks about me?” He asked quietly, suppressing his irritation at her speaking habits.   _Why did she talk this way?_ Considering how close IQ levels were between twins, he knew that the girl wasn’t stupid. Was this some kind of game to her? He wasn’t sure if it was to him yet. But he was definitely curious about what she’d overheard.

            “Often.”

            “Good or bad?”

            “Both.”

           

_How helpful._ He thought as he remembered his true reason for entering the labs. He needed to figure out what his brother and uncle were up to.

            “I have to go.” He said, surprised that he even gave her an explanation as he made his way down the hall.

            “Return.” Her voice was so faint that he almost missed it. Midway through the doorway, he paused, then left the hall. When he entered the room, all thoughts of her were erased by what he saw. In the room stood Seiji Yagiri, but the intern’s unexpected presence wasn’t what was so shocking. In his hands was a disembodied head, and on his face, was an expression of pure affection. The entire scene was so surreal, and frankly not what he expected. The other man’s expression quickly became impassive when he was alerted to Aoba’s presence. The older man quietly closed the door behind him, his eyes locked on the head.

            “What is that?” He asked bluntly, pushing down a surge of worry. This was more than hidden accounts or business deal. Part of Aoba wondered what was more important to his uncle.  His life or whatever secret this was. He quickly quelled his own worries as he analyzed Seiji’s expression. He wasn’t supposed to be here either, so being ratted out was unlikely. Yagiri must have come to the same conclusion because his expression calmed. He quietly placed the head back into his container, then walked towards him. For a moment, it seemed like Seiji would answer his question until a fist came soaring towards his face.

He moved before it made contact, the fist brushing past his face. It was moments like these in which he appreciated his size the most. It made evading attacks much easier for him to pull off. Aoba turned on his heel and elbowed Seiji in the stomach hard. He followed it up with a knee in the groin and watched as the taller man stumbled backward. Enjoyment rose within him as he followed, and landed another blow in the man’s midsection. Seiji crumbled to the ground, and Aoba rose his leg to kick him but paused. This wasn’t productive. Although this conflict had provided him with enjoyment and some much-needed stress relief, he was wasting time.

 

            “Now, that wasn’t very smart of you, was it? I really hate repeating myself, but I'm going to ask again. What is that?” He repeated, nodding at the head. Seiji didn’t answer, and Aoba immediately kicked him in the gut again. Again, no answer. It became clear that violence wasn’t going to get him very far. Also, Aoba didn’t want the asshole to spew his lunch over the carpet. So instead he stepped away from Seiji and pulled on a pair of gloves. He calmly lifted the head by its hair for a closer inspection. The other man crawled towards him and Aoba stomped on his hand.

 

           “No, stay. You’re fine where you are.” He said easily as he crushed Seiji’s fingers. Then he calmly opened one of the cabinets. This room was generally used for intense experimentation, to the extent that a great many dangerous chemicals were still there.

           “So I wonder, how many volumes of acid can one head take?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt for a role reversal durarara!!! fic on the kink meme and I was too interested not to give it a try. This is my first drrr fic, so my characterization may be rusty-however I do plan on double-checking it. As well as getting better. All comments are welcome, criticism is as well as long as it's constructive. I'll probably rewrite the first chapter a few times.  
> Mikado, Anri, and Masaomi are all 21. I decided to make Izaya, Shinra and Shizuo all seventeen years old with their eighteenth birthdays not far off. I did this because I've always found the main characters of Drrr!!! To be a bit too young. Izaya's sisters will remain his younger sisters because much of their characterization is a direct result of him being their older brother. I have a lot of plans for this fic, and hopefully you'll all stayed tuned to see them play out! Also the vast majority of these pairings will get at least some screen-time.
> 
> Another note: Format for this story has been mostly fixed. And although updating is slow, this fic is not dead.
> 
> Final note: this fic will mostly use characterization from the original light NOVELS. This is because it is far more convenient, as the light novels allow us to see what each character is thinking. And the anime leaves out some important characters of some characters(izaya, aoba, etc etc), that without which, they're kind of hard for me to write for. So, yeah


End file.
